It Was Just A Dream
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Summary and waring inside! Review or I'll get an angry and horny Saiyan Prince to blast you! Muhauha!
1. Chapter 1

**It Was All A Dream…**

Phoenix: Hello everyone and this is a one-shot pairing between Gohan and our wonderfully sexy Prince of Saiyans! M is the rating along with a lemon. Also I'm hoping if there is anyone interested in being my beta please PM me! Please review and I'll reward you with more senseless smut! Enjoy!

The smell of hard burning passion was drenching the air making the two who were causing it to go into a frenzy of mangled limbs and warm lip catching. Soon the younger lover was on top and kissing and sucking every part of the man under his' body. In the next instant the older man was on top grinding his bulging erection on the seventeen year olds' body making the demi-Saiyan growling his deep primal need to feel the heat of another like him instead of him making him whole, making him matter! The older full-blooded Saiyan chuckled at his lover's thoughts and decided to make this longer than it needed to be so he pulled his lover into a deep kiss drowning him in the heat of another's body against his. He opened his mouth to express how much he enjoys this when a tongue enters his warm moist cavern and soon it is a battle between two lovers' tongues but this was a battle that Gohan couldn't win.

Soon after some more deeply heated kissing the prince's tongue started tracing over his soon-to-be mate and bite deeply on place on Gohan's neck causing a shock of pain and pleasure coursing through his vein as Vegeta lapped up his blood and soon Gohan would do the same to him causing the same sensation for him as they were now mated.

Gohan shrieked with pleasure as a warm and wet mouth met with his weeping need and the Oji sucked his mate's length up and down. Soon they were moving in a perfect rhythm with the Oji's skillful tongue gliding over the tip and back to the back, sucking the war organ and downing the leaking substance fromthe tip. Soon Gohan was in heavenly bliss as he came but at the last second Vegeta pulled back and used his hand and the boy's release to probe his entrance and soon was thrusting his fingers into his body receiving a course of moans and with Gohan met Vegeta with each thrust until he was seeng stars and with a grunt the prince pulled out of the warm heat and put his member at the virgin entrance and digged deep into the warm pleasure that was Gohan's ass. Soon Vegeta was completely seated in Gohan and started to rock the boat brushing up againist a place deep in Gohan's body that sent jolts of pleasure rolling down his young bodily frame and son they were once again in perfect rhythm and Gohan was reaching Heaven's Gate as his prince thrust deep and deeper into each time hitting that spot so the only word that Gohan was able to say was, "VEGETA!" Gohan came and after a few more thrust Vegeta came as well and when he was about to say something…

Gohan woke up drenched in sweat and cum and realized this was the fifth time he woke up like this and wasn't so sure he could continue like this much more and changed his sheets and slowly cried himself to sleep.

Outside of the boys room was a figure dressed in black robes and slightly hovering over the tree branch. "Soon young one it shall begin and then all of this shall end…" and with that the figure disappeared…

Phoenix: I know it is short but if you like it I could continue the story more. Review I say review! Or I'll have young Goten do puppy face!

Goten: *puppy face* please review Phoenix-kun's story.

Phoenix: I'm going to start the story soon so please help me by reviewing this lemon and tell me what you liked and didn't like. What I should add to make this a better lemon and I hope by then I'll have a good lemon for you all. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hello there people who read this story! I'll warn you right now that this is going to be a LONG story. I don't know if that is bad or good so we'll deal with it if it is. Shout out to Alrye for making this chapter worth wild! I love your story, "Bride of the Red Moon"! Thank you Amanda for reviewing not only this story but all three of my stories! I'll give you a hunky real life sized Saiyan Oji chocolate bar! So I have decided to put the summary in here but first the warning, Reldo?

Reldo: This story contains graphic sex between two men and if you have a problem with that leave. Next is that this story will contain: death, rape, OCs, bad timing, rotten lemons, bad spelling, disturbing ideas and or images, abuse, drugs, awkward moments, bad jokes, and an unreliable writer!

Phoenix: I have to agree with him on that but thanks Reldo here's your Super Saiyan Milkshake and just to inform you. Gohan is seventeen, Vegeta is Vegeta, Goten is seven, Trunks is eight, no one cares about Chi-Chi's age, and the ages will follow as they always do. The Buu saga never happened and never will and here is the summary!

Summary: It's been six year since the Cell Games and now an even greater threat is coming. Gohan and the others must fight this evil before it threatens to not only tear Earth apart but the whole universe.

Phoenix: Wow that summary really sucked! I hope the story is better but before I go on to the story…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Now off I go!

Chapter 1

He wakes up from another dream of what he can't ever have and looks around the room that has all of the wallpaper torn down and a desk by the window which he 'studies' by. The room really is a mess with all the clothes on the floor and anyone who looked at it wouldn't believe that this space of chaos once was one of order. The room is too small and the bed is small as well but the boy doesn't really care about this right now as he looks groggily around with his purple bagged eyes until he finds a half descent shirt and a pair of pants and puts them on. No underwear because they seem to be short in supply. He goes down stairs and sees his brother already left but senses that there is someone else in the house and he soon is on alert and creeps around the corner and is hit in the head by a waffle.

"Sit down and eat this damn meal I had to make you." The boys heart leaped right out of his chest as the person of his dreams stays right there growling at him and his heart does another one-eighty as he looks at the giant stack of waffles.

"Is this for me?" The boy ask the Saiyan Oji and his eyes can't help but look at the lines that trace Vegeta's body which the morning sun does a pretty good job of doing making him look like he is surrounded by a godly glow. He is pretty much drooling because of one sexy Saiyan Prince, and fifty seven waffles.

"No of course not I just decided to make this many waffles just because I love to just stare at a pile of freshly made waffles that I made in a house of a Mesu that I can't stand being around and being just in my underwear while doing it!" His jaw drops at the end of this sarcastic remark made by an agitated Oji and the half breed tries unsuccessfully to hide his erection but this is noticed by the prince but before he do anything the dryer goes off and he races down to claim his price. Gohan sits down and starts to eat the waffles and starts to moan because the waffles are so good (Vegeta is a cook, who knew?) and the fact that his Oji made them for him tripled the flavor that and he is having a fantasy about him licking off maple syrup off his Prince's body. "You like that don't you." Gohan cums his pants and rushes off to get a new pair as Vegeta is laughing and he can't help but keep thinking about the way he said that in husky and seductive manner making him shutter.

He can't help but keep wondering about what Vegeta was doing there and why he would do what he did. "Hello, earth to Gohan! This is Videl speaking! Gohan I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"What? How can that be…? Oh." Videl is laughing as Gohan realizes it was just to get his attention. You see that Videl is pretending to be his girlfriend so that the girls at school don't try to go after him and so his mom wouldn't complain; the next thing is that Gohan is gay and his mom thinks that gays are demons that are going to hell and that she never wants Goten to know anyone gay. Videl is also his only friend at school and the one of the only two people who knows that his mom beats him. Whether it is because he failed a test or because she is just angry and wants to take it out on someone, she'll hit him. Gohan soon stares down at the test score…

"Look at you; you got an 89% on that Math test that means that the study periods are working, ne?" Videl looks at him trying to lighten the mood but Gohan just grabs his stuff and leaves, leaving the school he goes out to see Bulma standing there with a pissed off Oji and waves him towards them. You see Gohan tries to not stare at the man with leather jeans and black muscle shirt but fails miserably as the man he is staring at notices and licks his lips making the young half-blood feel warm all over.

"Gohan honey your mom is busy so she said you can stay at our place for the night!" Bulma smiles her warm motherly smile and Gohan gulps as he is led into the back seat where he deeply inhales the scent of his prince.

"You're in heat aren't you?" he turns around to see a smirking Saiyan Oji and suddenly the temperature in the room increase threatening to spill the contains of Gohan on the floor but soon the Saiyan Prince's body is pressed up against Gohan draining any and all rational thoughts as his lips are brought down.

It's like his dreams; it seems so unreal, so distance but it feels so good no less.

His lips are parted as the Oji's tongue enters Gohan's mouth and their tongues start to twine and grind up against the other. Gohan's body is soon on the body and his clothes… Well there is a saying that nothing will stand in the way of a horny Saiyan Oji getting laid so the clothes have been blast off… Soon Vegeta's skillful tongue is tracing lines over the hot and sensitive tasty flesh that is Gohan as he is skillfully moved by every ounce of passion that the prince puts into his sensual design.

Gohan gasps deeply for air as Vegeta skillful swallows Gohan's dick and sucks, deeply swallowing the hard rod making Gohan moaning helpless as the prince traces his tongue, dancing around the vein all the way to the head and skillfully wrapping around it and with one quick flick of his tongue, Gohan is sent over the edge cumming like a true Saiyan.

He is still in orgasm bliss as Vegeta swallows much over the young boy's cum and putting the rest on his larger tool and as he grips the boy's seat and plunges his rod straight into it hitting his prostate with animalistic force, pounding away into that spot with such force that Gohan's eyes roll to the back of his head, his tail wrapped around the waist of his soon-to-be mate and as the reach epic orgasm they mark each other by biting on the neck of their mate and sealing the life bonding contract with the taste of each other's blood as they spill away into pure blissful love induced haze…

Phoenix: This was supposed to be longer but I decided I would start the action in the next chapter, please review! Yoshi!


End file.
